Talk:Town hall
Somebody writes: "Town halls may be demolished, but only to reduce their level. The only way to completely destroy a town hall is by using the Abandon colony button ..." If I attempt to downgrade any Town Hall, I get the following error: "Not possible Attention You cannot demolish your town hall - without management your citizens will be clueless and will wander aimlessly around town the whole day!" Of course, there is still the "Abandon Colony" option, but that seems a bit drastic. ---- Why is the highest level listed 2 times in the resources list, once for lvl 38 and once for lvl 48? (can be removed if fixed) Lvl 38 seems to be the highest lvl possible due to warehouse restrictions. However, there was a bug that allowed free upgrades of the town hall with zero building time. Information for Lvls above 38 most probably has been gathered using this bug. The text on the 2 levels are not the same - they do explain why they are listed as they are. Also, level 34, has a note explaining how levels 35 - 48 are in question because of level 38 being Hard caped due to Warehouse restrictions. Level 48 is the buildings true Hard cap due to it being the Maximum level possible. -- 15:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) For now I want to keep the level 35 - 48 information because I do feel it is correct (other than just not being obtainable other than through the bug, which does not make the information wrong, just unobtainable) -- 15:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) town hall level 65?? If anyone is playing on test server server.. then he can see the player UFO he is the top player at the moment in the server and after i searched for his towns i found them and i noticed something very weird! this town is located at Tonieos 25:88 how could this be possible? is it matter because its test server? : With the addition of the Depot (4x Warehouse) and being allowed to have a warehouse with the depot for a total of 200 levels of storage your town how is maxed out at level 37 (level 40 if you use ) - There was a bug at one time that allowed people to build higher Town hall's (those buildings were NOT removed) but the bug was fixed so that no new buildings could go as high. So my guess is that his building is that high because of the bug and because it was never removed. -- 01:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Maximum population Hi, There is a mistake on max pop table from town hall level 32: all scores from this level are too high of 50 citizens. Here is my own stats with Economic Future (Level 3) developed : Capital & town hall level 32 : 4020 max pop Capital & town hall level 33 : 4190 max pop Non Capital & town hall level 32 : 3770 max pop If you take the table and look at the difference n - (n-1), you will see an abnormal raise at level 32 reguards Shanks : Thanks, I just fixed the table by inserting the correct information to it. Ifaigios 17:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi, You've corrected lvl 32 & 33, but it worth for the rest of the table I think, you should correct all other lvl from 34 included now. Shanks ::: Level's 34 through 48 have been reduced by 50. -- 19:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC)